Tactics
Aerial combat is a 3-dimensional art with many intricacies that take years to master. Taking tactics seriously and taking some time to read up on and practice these prinis on how to use them to your advantage . Không chiến là 1 nghệ thuật trong không gian 3 chiều và các phi công là những nghệ sĩ. Những kĩ thuật, những mánh khoé trong không chiến phải cần nhiều năm tập luyện để thuần thục. War Thunder là tựa game mô phỏng, vì vậy tất cả các chiến thuật, kĩ thuật không chiến đời thực đều có thể áp dụng. Vì thế không có lí do gì mà ta lại không áp dụng chúng vào game để lấy lợi thế trước đối thủ, rút ngắn quá trình "Go Pro" của bạn. You should always fly with the Rules of Air Fighting in mind, but like any set of rules, they are meant to be bent to suit the situation at hand. As with any other game or combat, it's better to bring friends along, wing tactics are covered in it's own article. *** Head-ons Head-on là gì? Khi 2 chiếc máy bay mặt đối mặt và khai hoả vào nhau, điều đó gọi là head-on. Nó thường bị hiểu lầm (đa số đều vậy) là 1 chiến thuật sơ đẳng, sai lầm và ngu ngốc của newbie, Trong đa số trường hợp, máy bay nào có lợi thế hơn (về tốc độ, kinh nghiệm, độ cao, hoả lực...) sẽ dành phần thắng, tuy nhiên máy bay ấy chắc chắn bị hư hại không ít thì nhiều (thường là hư động cơ và phải quay về base) . Đôi khi kết quả của head-on là 2 máy bay cùng chết hoặc cùng bị hư hại. Nên lưu ý Head-on cũng thường xảy ra tình huống va chạm "collision" dẫn đến máy bay thắng chết luôn. Vậy khi nào ta cần head-on đối thủ? - Khi mà máy bay ta vượt trội về hoả lực cũng như trâu hơn đối thủ - Khi máy bay ta bị hư hại và head-on là lựa chọn duy nhất (chết thì phải kéo theo vài thằng chết chung =)) ) - Khi mà ta hết cách để giết hắn, cứ chủ động "head-on chiến thuật" (VD: Zero vs B17, Heavyfighter vs Fighter) Tăng sát thương và giảm hư hại trong Head-on: - Có nhiều cách để cải thiện sát thương trong những pha đối đầu cũng như giảm tổn thất của ta sau head-on - Một trong những cách đơn giản nhất là không bay thẳng đến kẻ địch mà bay lệch sang kẻ địch vài phân. Khi đến cự li khai hoả thì chỉ cần lệch tâm súng sang 2 mạn để bắn. Điều này giúp cho ta tránh được va chạm với kẻ địch cũng như tăng diện tích sát thương do đạn gây ra. //gif - Đôi khi việc tăng giảm độ cao đột ngột trước khi headon làm đối phương phải ngắm lại sẽ tăng khả năng sống sót của bạn. //gif Chống lại head-on: Ngay sau khi đọc được bài này, các phi công khác sẽ muốn áp dụng với bạn, nếu đang điều khiển 1 chiếc máy bay mỏng manh dễ vỡ như Zero thì head-on là 1 điều cấm kị tuyệt đối, vì vậy kĩ năng né tránh các pha head-on là cực kì quan trọng. Đơn giản nhất để làm điều này là khi cách địch tầm 800m > 1km thì hãy lượn né, phải canh thời điểm để làm, nếu bạn né quá sớm hay quá trể, thì pha head-on sẽ trở thành 1 pha BnZ và con mồi là bạn. //gif Turn n Burn Kiểu kĩ thuật này được gọi là Turn n Burn (gọi tắt TnB) vì nó liên quan đế rất nhiều tới việc Turn (lượn) ở áp lực, vận tốc cao (để đốt năng lượng - Burn) và giảm vòng turn. Một số máy bay như Spitfire, Zero, La 5/7 được thiết kế để có thể đốt nhanh năng lượng để turn dễ hơn, nhưng một số lại turn cứng hơn như N1K, Typhoon, ki61/84 để giữ năng lượng tốt hơn. Một số khác lại có thiết kế không thích hợp cho TnB như P38, P40, P51, BF 109 nhưng lại bị những người chơi mới mang ra sử dụng trong cách trận turn fight. Những máy bay đó chỉ thích hợp cho kỹ thuật BnZ mà tôi sẽ đề cập sau. 'Một số biện pháp đảo ngược tình thế khi bị bám đuôi' Khi bạn đang bị bám đuôi, điều cần thiết nhất để giữ mạng sống hoặc để đảo ngược tình huống (hay bạn có thể cố chạy ra xa và thực hiện 1 số động tác giả và chờ đồng đội tới cứu) chính là những kĩ thuật sau đây nhằm đánh lừa, đánh lạc hướng đối phương và lợi dụng ưu thế của máy bay tận dụng xoay chuyển tình huống. 'Barrel Rolls' Barrel Rolls là thao tác phòng thủ mà máy bay thực hiện 1 động tác lượn theo trục Roll để giảm vận tốc và OutRoll đối phương hoặc đánh lạc hướng đối phương và bị mình counter lại nếu như hắn không đủ bình tĩnh và kinh nghiệm để theo đuôi mình. frame|left|Barel roll Barel roll (trong game): http://gfycat.com/WiltedGreedyDutchsmoushond 'Snap Rolls' Áp dụng nguyên lý stall để giảm speed trong khi roll (cực kì nguy hiểm) và trong khoảng cách cự ly giữa ta và địch ngắn/ cực ngắn thường là trong tầm súng bắn (300-400m) khiến kẻ địch không kịp trở tay và vượt qua ta. Từ đó ta giành ưu thế mà bắt đầu bám đuôi hắn. Trong mouse aim, ta có thể mô phỏng không hoàn toàn Snaproll: Đặt throttle về 0%, giữ phím D và S và ấn Q (Rudder trái) điều này khiến máy bay stall và khiến nó chậm lại, tuy nhiên việc này cũng dễ dành đưa ta vào tâm ngắm địch (vì 3rd person view Chú ý: Thao tác này (trong mouse aim) chỉ có hiệu quả nếu máu bay có Roll rate tốt, nhất là Biplane 'Scissors' thumb|200px|scissor Nếu như khả năng Turn cững như Roll của máy bay vượt trội hơn đốii thủ thì bạn có thể bắt đầu sử dụng scissor khi bị bám đuôi. Nếu bạn sử dụng thao tác này thì thời gian sống của bạn (để chờ đồng đội tới cứu) tăng lên đáng kể, hoặc thậm chí bạn có thể khiến kẻ địch vượt qua bạn và đảo nguợc tình huống: từ kẻ bị săn trở thành thợ săn! Để thực hiện, bạn phải làm rất nhiều chuỗi động tácTurn khi đang roll sang trái hoặc sang phải để có thể hướng tránh tâm ngắm máy bay theo chủ đích. Nếu đối thủ không thể bắt kịp khi bạn Turn hay khi bạn Roll (hoặc bị hoa mắt) thì sẽ bỏ cuộc bạn có thể mở Flap hoặc airbreak để giảm tốc, điều này tăng tỉ lệ khiến đối phương vượt qua bạn.(tuy nhiên dưới góc nhìn thứ 3, việc giảm tốc có thể khiến bạn trở thành 1 con mồi béo bở cho các phi công có kinh nghiệm) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYxHzvdOiDY 'Spiral Climbs' The spiral climb can be used if you have a climbing advantage over your opponent. Best case scenario your opponent is simply unable to keep up but often it's a delaying tactic to allow for teammates to come help you. It has the advantage over regular straight climbing by allowing you to move relatively little (allowing for teammates to come help you easier) and by constantly turning and making yourself a more difficult target than if you were simply climbing straight. Common spiral climbs are the corkscrew and immelmann turn. 'Spiral Dives' The spiral dive can be used in two ways, to out-turn your opponent or to force an overshoot. A heavier wingloaded plane will be unable to follow a lighter wingloaded plane, in which case the spiral dive is simply being used as a tight turning circle and the dive adds energy into the mix. The pilot being chased can adjust the depth of the dive to maintain the chase at the speed his plane is best suited for. Should the heavier plane make the mistake of maintaining the chase throughout the spiral dive he will quickly find himself out-turned and with an opponent on his back. By going into a dive both planes pick up speed. By cutting engine and deploying flaps, airbrakes and perhaps even landing gear you can trick an opponent into speeding past you as you quickly slow down. The dive adds energy to the unwitting chasing plane and the spiral turn hides this trick by distracting the opponent while giving him a difficult to hit constantly turning target. Boom n Zoom Boom n Zoom (hiểu nôm na là Phang và chạy) là 1 chiến thuật sử dụng lợi thế về năng lượng (dưới dạng thế năng) để tấn công. Khi tìm được mục tiêu thấp hơn, ta bắt đầu bổ nhào, lấy vận tốc, và tấn công đối thủ. Sau khi vượt qua mục tiêu, ta tiến hành chạy (zoom) ra nơi an toàn. Mục tiêu của chiến thuật này là giữ khoảng cách an toàn với đối thủ. Sau khi thực hiện tấn công, ta với kẻ địch có 1 khoảng chênh lệch năng lượng rất lớn và giúp ta chạy ra xa kẻ địch trong 1 thời gian ngắn khiến hắn không kịp trở tay bắn trả và không có khả năng để theo đuôi. Tuy nhiên, cũng cần lưu ý rằng lợi thế về độ cao (thế năng) cũng chưa đủ, bạn còn phải cần thêm lợi thế về vận tốc lúc bắt đầu bổ nhào (động năng) để chắc chắn rằng vận tốc của bạn luôn đạt ngưỡng giới hạn cao nhất của máy bay. Nếu không kẻ địch có thể dễ dàng phản kích lại bạn khi đang zoom ra xa. Các nguyên tắc trong Energy Fighting cũng có thể áp dụng kết hợp với BnZ, nhằm điều chỉnh hướng tấn công để kẻ địch không thể hồi lại năng lượng. Planes best suited for this time typically have // Những máy bay phù hợp với lối chiến thuật này thường có: #Climbrate tốt để giành lấy ưu thế về độ cao trước đối thủ. #Hoả lực tốt để có thể gây được sát thương nhiều nhất hay thậm chỉ kết liểu kẻ địch #Khối lượng năng, những máy bay nặng sẽ cho hiệu quả zoom ra xa cao hơn hẳn. #Vận tốc cực đại cao. #Điều khiển dễ dàng ở tốc độ cao. Energy fighting Energy fighting là chiến thuật giúp bạn duy trì và tăng mức năng lượng, sau đó sử dụng lợi thế về năng lượng để áp đảo đối thủ. Nếu bạn gặp đối thủ có lợi thế hơn về năng lượng, hắn thường sử dụng chiến thuật BnZ để tấn công bạn. Khi đó, ta (sử dụng chiến thuật Energy Fighting) để hồi lại năng lượng bằng cách lợi dụng khoảng thời gian giữa những lần tấn công của kẻ địch để climb khiến khoảng cách giữa ta và hắn thu hẹp lại đáng kể. Ngoài ra khi bạn leo về phía đối thủ thì điều thường gặp là hắn sẽ leo lên để tránh bạn và khiến cho mức năng lượng của hắn giảm. The idea in this aerial tactic is similar, the goal is to trick your opponent into climbing at you and hiding your energy advantage so as to make him think he has the advantage and climb after you enthusiastically. This maneuver must be made close enough to the opponent to trick him into think he's close to a gun solution but still far enough that he never actually has a shot on you. Again, if performed incorrectly you make yourself a very vulnerable target. ***Chiến thuật Rope a Dope: Nếu có mức năng lượng trội hơn đối thủ (về độ cao), ta có thể đánh lừa đối phương leo về phía ta và thất thoát năng lượng. Khi mà hắn không còn đủ năng lương và bắt đầu stall, hay quay lại và áp dụng BnZ! Ý tưởng cơ bản của chiến thuật này là bạn phải cố giữ khoảng cách giữa bạn và địch đủ gần để đánh lừa hắn rằng bạn là 1 "miếng mồi ngon" để hắn cố bắn và leo về phía bạn nhưng vẫn đủ xa để giữ an toàn cho bạn. Vì thế nếu áp dụng điều này không đúng cách, bạn dễ bị tấn công. Rope a dope: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQWyrOSB6uw#t=45 Ngoài ra, bạn có thể tham khảo thêm nhiều kỹ thuật khác của Energy fighting như Stall fighting, Cobra........ Thể_loại:Tactics